Frank's Got Game
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: Set a few days after Pick up Lines and Questions. Leo is at it again. This time he's talked Frank Zhang into trying some pick up lines on Nico di Angelo. What happens when they actually work? Warning mentions of fade to black sex. Written for The Pick Up Line Challenge on Percy Jackson Fanfiction Challenge.


**Hey everyone. Here is another entry for the Pick Up Line Challenge on Percy Jackson Fanfiction Challenge. The pick up lines I used are 1. There's a party in my pants and you're invited. 10. Let's have breakfast together tomorrow. Shall I call you or nudge you? And last but not least 11. Hi, I'm Mr. Right. I heard you were looking for me. Warning for fade to black sex. If you are uncomfortable please turn back now. If you are able to read past this authors note I hope you all enjoy Frank's Got Game.**

Frank had been confused at first about how he felt having Nico di Angelo flirt with him. He was Nico's sister's boyfriend after all. What was the younger boy thinking trying to flirt with him? Then again why was he still thinking about the butterflies that filled his stomach as the younger boy had flirted with him? He could still feel those butterflies even now. It was very strange to him that someone who wasn't Hazel could make him feel this way.

"What are you thinking about super soldier?" Leo asked jokingly.

"Nothing," Frank got out pretty quickly. He was really trying his best not sound suspicious about what he was thinking about. "I was just trying to determine what I should do today."

Leo gave him a knowing smirk. "Oh," he smirked at the son of Ares wildly, "is that what we're calling Nico now?" He watched as Frank turned a beet red at this statement. "Oh! Were we not talking about Nico?"

"No. I was talking about possibly practicing archery. Where did you get Nico from that?"

Frank was a afraid of what Leo was about to say. Was it that obvious from the look on his face that he'd been thinking about Nico and the way he'd spoken to him at dance held in the Big House. Just thinking about it again made the butterflies go wild in his stomach yet again. Perhaps it was just his mind playing tricks on him.

"You like him?" Leo asked with a smirk. "You like him the way you claim to like Hazel?"

Frank held up his hands half heartedly shaking his head. "That's not true," He told Leo. "I like Hazel. I'm not..."

"Liar," Leo dramatically stated. He motioned Frank closer to him and whispered, "I think you're still thinking about all the things he said to you at the dance. Aren't you, Frankie?"

All the color drained from Frank's face. He hadn't wanted anyone else to find out about what he was thinking about Nico di Angelo. Those thoughts were for him and him only.

"You're not denying it."

"Just drop it, Leo," Frank sighed.

"You want to get Nico in..."

"Leo!" Frank practically screamed to stop Leo from finishing the sentence he'd been saying. It wasn't that Leo was that far off. He had thought about what it would be like to be with Nico like that. He couldn't help thinking about it.

"Don't Leo me," Leo laughed at his friend's pale face. "I can see you're interested. Want to get him to take you back to the Hades cabin tonight?" He watched Frank's pale face. "Are you interested? Or not?"

Frank sighed he was interested. "Okay," he sighed. "What do I do?"

Leo threw an arm around Frank's shoulder. "You just have to throw out a couple of good pick up lines that he hasn't heard before," he told Frank with a wink.

###############################################################################################

Nico should have known he was in for a dose of his own medicine when he saw Frank and Leo whispering among themselves as they walked towards the archery range. Every once in a while he saw both Leo and Frank shot secret looks over towards where he sat on the steps of the Hades cabin. A pang of jealousy shot through him. Had he come on to strong?

"You alright, Nico?" asked Hazel walking up to her brother.

"I'm fine," he lied straight to her face because how did you tell your sister that you had strong feeling for her boyfriend. How did you tell her you wanted to get with her boyfriend?

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. I was just going to head to the archery range to practice my archery."

Hazel gave him an almost knowing look but nodded none the less. "Have fun," she said standing up on tip toe to give him a kiss on the cheek. "I'll check in on you later."

###############################################################################################

Frank over shot his target as he saw Nico di Angelo walk towards the archery range. He hadn't expected to have to put Leo's plan into action this soon but at same time he was a little excited to try this out. His heart beat sped up as Nico walked over to the range next to his.

"Hey," Nico said nodding over at him.

"Hey," Frank nodded back. It was now or never. He licked his lips slowly and turned to Nico. "Hi," he smirked at Nico, "I'm Mr. Right. I heard you were looking for me."

Nico practically jumped out of his skin. "I'm sorry?" he said raising an eyebrow at the other boy. "What did you just say?" He hadn't known that this was going to happen today of all days.

"I think you heard me." Frank pulled back his bow and loosed another arrow. Both boys watched as it sailed towards the target and hit straight in the bullseye.

Nico had fired an arrow of his own but it sailed far wide of the target and ended up buried in a tree trunk. Blushing wildly he muttered that he'd be right back and went to retrieve the arrow he'd lost. When he reached the tree trunk he caught sight of Frank who'd followed after him. What now? Nico thought as the other boy looked him up and down like he usually did to Hazel.

"I have an idea," Frank told him a tone of seductiveness Nico had never heard from the other boy coloring his voice. "Let's have breakfast together tomorrow." The smirked that grew on Frank's face was a hungry one in more ways than one. "Shall I call you or nudge you?"

Nico face was now bright red. Was Frank just playing with him on Leo's orders? Or was he actually interested in what he was insinuating that he was interested in?

"Um...I...uh...archery," Nico muttered racing back to the range he'd left a few minutes ago.

"Go for it," he saw Leo mouth from his hiding place nearby. "You've got this, Frankie."

Frank smirked as he walked back towards the range next to Nico. The butterflies began to creep back into his stomach as he prepared himself to say the last pick up line. This would be the one that would make Nico take him back to the Hades cabin. He walked over to the dark haired son Hades and trailing his hand down the younger boy's chest said, "Nico, there's a party in my pants and you're invited." He pulled the younger boy into a kiss after saying this. His eyes widening as Nico kissed him back.

"Let's go back to my cabin," Nico whispered against Frank's lips.

"Let's," Frank told him taking his hand and pulling him towards the Hades cabin.

###############################################################################################

Waking up the next morning Frank didn't recognize his surroundings. He knew for sure that he wasn't in the Ares cabin where he usually stayed when at Camp Half Blood. He felt a strange weight on his back and a slight pain in regions he'd never felt it before.

"You said something about breakfast yesterday?" Nico's voice questioned as the weight left him.

I'm going to have a lot to explain to Hazel, Frank thought as he dressed so that he and Nico could go down to breakfast. But he didn't regret a minute of last night.

 **If you read past the first Author's note I hope you all enjoyed Frank's Got Game.**


End file.
